The present disclosure relates to towels. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to towels used for personal use for drying ones hands and face after washing. Towels used for drying are not typically accessible by children when the towel is hanging on a towel bar mounted on the wall. Even if children can reach the towel, they typically tug at the towel, which causes the towel to become disconnected from the towel bar and end up on the floor creating an unsightly condition or possibly a hazard.